Chip's New Adventures Chapter A pt1
by ErichWesthoven
Summary: In 1990, that was the year it all ended, for a lot of us. However In this alternative universe, they continue to live on. No longer are they limited to a corporations chart, but rather expanded upon and developed in this new world. The Rangers suddenly found themselves in a place that is cold, unforgiving, and painful.


Chip's new adventures page 1

Starting epilogue is a bit long, but there is much to explain. (2 ¾ pages down)

For those of you who do not like this formatting already, please check out my Deviant art story, or Fur affinity page. -

erichwesthoven/art/AA1-Chip-s-new-adventures-1-762502342

view/28563051/

You have been warned, I have NO idea how to work this stuff...

In 1990, that was the year it all ended, for a lot of us. However In this alternative universe, they continue to live on. No longer are they limited to a corporations chart, but rather expanded upon and developed in this new world. The Rangers suddenly found themselves in a place that is cold, unforgiving, and painful. But yet every so often the clouds break up and the moments we truly remember, cherish, and celebrate become the shining rays in the darkness that is reality. No longer is the question "Who do we stop next?" relevant. However "How will we change to see another day?" Is more than relevant, it is instead reality. But this comes with a few other details that this new world brings to bear. Such as the rapid expansion of the clever and brave group known as the Rescue Rangers from 5 to 100, with all of the inherent problems and benefits of reaching such a value. The ever growing unpredictability of their enemies. The once old and reliable tactics falling to logical fruition. And the active problem with a now breathing and self-aware civilian population, government, as well as other groups of vigilantes. All brought together against one enemy and the common enemy in this story, Fat Cat's gang, that has now grown to a almost terrifying number of 300 and growing.

After years of getting the new Rangers trained and sorted for this new world. Chip who had established himself as the leader of the Rangers once more, was tasked to sort the structure of the Rangers, with the common vote, he set rules and basic guidelines for all Rangers to follow. putting 20 Rangers into each of the 5 trees. Chip narrowed the leadership down from there with each "Department" As it was called, consisting of one leader and 5 managers and the rest being under them. This had resulted in some leeway to allow the leaders to make their own decisions while still remaining quite democratic. The leaders of these departments were either the first Rangers or well deserving recruits weeded out during the long period of active and passive training. Some of the leaders would include, Gadget, who got to be in charge of the Department of engineering and sciences. This was in charge of the Ranger's modernisation of current equipment and development of new equipment. Monterey was now in charge of the Department of security. They were tasked with providing safety to the rest of the Rangers as well as a final resort to a physical confrontation along with training and physical training of new Rangers. The remaining leaders were earned by newer Rangers whose names are, Charles, Felix, and Ethan. Charles's Department of Law and Order was in charge of managing decisions within the Rangers and the holding of prisoners and their trials, aswell as be the educational part of a Ranger's training. Felix's Department of Investigation was in charge of investigations, tracking and locating criminals, in which they do so by setting up patrols around the city aswell as using forensic investigation and science. Ethan's Department of Social welfare was tasked with helping those in need and providing outside connections to the civilised animal population of New York city. All of these departments were capable of responding to a crime and self defence, however some being better suited than others in certain regards.

On September 23rd 1996, the Rangers finally began official operations. At first for the Rangers it seemed like as if the trouble around New York was an endless ocean which had seemed pointless to begin swimming in it in the first place. Calls, robberies, kidnappings, murders, unneeded calls, and even pranks flooded the average Ranger's day to the point where some were considering resigning. However Chip motivated the individuals and the group as a whole to continue on in prospect that this was only the beginning problems. He turned out to be right, and by the end of the first year with the Rangers pushing every ounce of motivation into fixing the cities crime, things began to dial down and even come to a stand still on certain days. The year of 1997 was then called the "Golden times" for the Rangers, where crime was beyond record low, many Rangers in the meantime had gotten acquainted to their new comrades and leader. This lack of crime however lended the large gangs to slowly boil themselves up until they were finally over the edge of the crime pot. Thus making the year 1998, not a year of normal crimes. The one man troubles of yesterday had become the gang war of tomorrow, and the Rangers, were starting to lose grip of the society they had worked so hard to retrain, fix, and manage. But this year, is when Chip's new adventures will change him, forever.

* * *

(November 28th 1998) Chip, flying the Ranger Wing alone to home after yet another mission. This time it was a group of rats attempting to take some rings with diamonds, necklaces and other priceless items from a jewellery store, but nothing abnormal. About halfway back, Chip started to notice little white particles feel from the sky, some into his face. This prompted a aggravated sigh, he couldn't believe how much the climate was changing since 1990, thing is he just didn't know why. It never snowed during the fall, let alone be as cold as it was outside. All of this made him want to imagine being in the H.Q snug under a blanket not having to worry about the constant duties of the leader of 100 Rangers. But he reminded himself of his responsibilities and knew he couldn't slack. He self obligated himself to the Rangers with his life. This only made Chip more angry and uneasy, and as such it looked like he partitioning in a play at the moment with his face lighting up all sorts of emotions, but yet not a single word was uttered. After another 5 minutes of flying Chip finally landed on the H.Q landing strip directly connected to the main floor.

As Chip disembarked he ruffled his jacket to get the little bits of snow off of him. While still being annoyed by the fact he would soon have to finish stacks of paperwork, the rodent stomped his way to the main entrance door and firmly grasped the handle. Upon opening up the wooden hinged object, he saw Dale sitting on the couch with a chip bag next to him. Chip didn't take long before concluding it was another monster movie and then quickly closing the door, but not too hard as he didn't need Dale's attention at the time. Meanwhile Dale was enjoying his free time as usual and would often imitate specific events in the movie seeing how most of the time he let his imagination get to him. Chip on the other hand saw this as childish, and a good reason why he's not leading his own department. Chip walked over to the coffee machine near the window before grabbing a mug and putting the coffee beans in the necessary compartment. While Chip was busy with the making the coffee he remembered that Gadget gave to him this on his birthday this year, seeing how exhausted he was all of the time and thought she could help out. Chip personally didn't think he needed help, but admired the care that others showed towards him. Then Chip took a few moments to think why Dale was like the way he is, the harder he thought however, the more it escaped him. But as usual he ended up going through possible reasons that brought him back to the not so great things Dale has done in his career. The endless mess ups, the unneeded jokes, the plans based of shows and movies that got them in trouble. At this point Chip didn't bother with the good times, since he saw what Dale did as anything anybody else could and should do. With all of this criticism built up in his head, Chip felt like he needed to talk to Dale. But he realized he had a job to do, which most of what he's doing is volunteered, but nevertheless he felt obligated as the leader of the rescue rangers to do it.

Chip's deep state of mind was then abruptly interrupted as the machine started to make weird noises, rattle, and shake violently. Chip went into panic mode and started to frantically mash buttons. Once that didn't work he attempted to unplug the savage machine to make it stop, but was in vain as the moment he unplugged it coffee brew was thrown everywhere nearby. Mostly on Chip's face, Chip stumbled around the dining room groaning in agony as the brew ate away at his flesh. At the same time Dale was startled by the explosion like sounds and fell off the couch and onto the floor with his hands covering the back of his head. A few seconds afterwards, Dale then stood back up and peered to the back of the room to only find a slimy sewer monster that was almost entirely black and brown, with its juices so to say all over the dining room by the coffee machine, which was now smoking. Dale noticed immediately that the monster was groaning and stumbling like a zombie, he then saw it wearing Chip's jacket. "Oh no! Chip's a zombie! HEEEELP!" Dale cried out. Chip heard this and began to reason with Dale in the only way he could at the time. "It's me, nuts for brains!" Chip yelled out while still in pain. Dale took a few moments to believe the zombie. The red nose chipmunk rushed over to his friend to help out while asking: "What happened to ya, Chip?" With no response from Chip at the moment Dale quickly reached over to the cupboard with rags and held out a rag in front of Chip. Chip accepted the rag and took a few moments to wipe the dark substance from his eyes.

Once Chip was able to see again, he looked to his friend in a somewhat irritated manner. "Gadget's coffee machine broke, and I don't know why. Most of her inventions end up doing this anyway…" Chip stated, not meaning to offend Gadget's work. However Dale was still puzzled and needed a few answers. "Why were ya acting like a zombie? Ya know, groaning and stumbling around like one. And since when did coffee brew look like tar?" Chip almost didn't take Dale's question seriously. But knew that Dale's mind worked, well, a bit differently from others. " You see Dale, to make the coffee the machine has to get pretty hot, and I just got covered in it!" Chip yelled into Dale's face, but after taking the anger out on the unworthy victim Chip backed off from his friend. "Now about the tar, I don't know how this thing works. I all I know is that it makes coffee beans into something I drink." Chip finished with a shrug. Dale in response felt sympathetic for Chip, seeing that he hasn't been covered in coffee brew before. However the only thing that mattered to Chip at that time was how much the coffee machine made a mess out of him, which he quickly came to the conclusion that the best course of action is a shower. "Dale, I'm going to go get this stuff off of me in the shower. You take my hat and jacket and put it in the laundry and clean up this mess, I will try to help you clean up when I'm done." Chip ordered as he gave his hat and jacket to Dale. Dale held Chip's clothes with both arms and took a good look at the area around him, he wasn't too fond of the idea of cleaning up a mess he didn't make. "Why do I have to clean up your dumb ol mess?" Chip paused in the middle of the room, then rolled his eyes in discontent and twisted around to face Dale. "Fine! I'll clean it up, but you still have to do the laundry for tomorrow. I'll be needing them for a meeting." Chip emphasised while pointing at his friend. After he saw Dale give him a quick nod back, Chip continued towards the bathroom to get washed off and get on with the rest of his day.

Once Chip turned off the water and got out of the shower he walked over to the mirror and gazed at what was now himself in the mirror. What he saw shocked him, here he was with 2nd degree burns plastering the front of his face, which included the removal of most of his facial fur. As Chip felt out the surface of his face with his fingers, he took in the sight of what was to be his new face for atleast a week. At this point he didn't know what to do other than wait it out. But as luck had it the tar like substance was a bit more forgiving towards the rest of him and if Dale did his job, then he'd look decently normal from his shoulders to the soles of his feet. But that still doesn't dismiss the fact his face looked like it just went through a bad barber shop. Once Chip was done looking at the mirror and back, he sighed one last time before drying off what little water was left on him and leaving the bathroom to go do paperwork, and clean up the mess. Opening and closing the door, Chip stood in the middle of the corridor between the stairs, main conference room, the gym, and the bathroom which he just came from. Throwing a quick glance over to Dale to see what he was doing, Chip saw that his friend seemed to be contempt on sitting on the couch continuing his movie that got interrupted from earlier. Then without any clear giveaways, Dale had a sudden feeling like he was being watched, the Chipmunk looked over his left shoulder to see Chip standing in the doorway. Dale flinched and cringed at the sight of Chip's face in particular, which in return only made Chip feel uncomfortable.

"I know it's bad, but, do you have to stare at me?" Chip asked feeling insecure about his looks. In the meantime Dale then thought whether he should be truthful about it or nice. Which may had been dictated by the fact he knew Chip would get him back later for this, but he didn't care. "How could I not look at ya', reminded me of those naked cats that people like as pets." Dale put it bluntly with a smile. Chip only felt more alienated after Dale's comment, but there was nothing he could do except man up. "Well.. I guess I'll clean up the mess real quick, then I have to go do some paperwork." Chip muttered before going walking over to the broken coffee maker. Dale watched his friend begin to pick up the mess, and even though initially he didn't think about helping. But seeing Chip all burnt and knowing the upcoming days were not going to be easy on Chip, he felt a sudden urge to for once in a while help Chip out. Hitting the pause button on the remote and setting down the electric block on the couch, Dale hoped over the sofa and jogged his way over to his friend. Just as Chip had gotten a wet rag to wipe the black and somewhat sticky substance off of the counter, Dale suddenly snatched the rag out of Chip's right hand. With curiosity in his eyes Chip looked to his left, before Chip could utter a word Dale spoke up. "Ya know, I've had a change in heart, seein' ya look miserable. So I'll clean up the mess, ya should get to doin' your paperwork." Chip was stunned, he had never imagined Dale doing such a deed. But the only response he could muster was a smile filled with amity and say a couple of words Dale almost never gets to hear. "Thank you." Dale felt warm inside and happy knowing that Chip really meant such words. So Dale responded with a quick nod and a big smile before Chip strolled off to his office upstairs.

With a flick of a light switch on the right side of the doorway, Chip turned on the office room light and was greeted by a stack of papers that went up to his chest. He looked in awe of the size of the stack on his office desk, but was at the same time annoyed because he would have to do all of this within this week at most. Casually walking over to his desk, Chip stood just behind the stack and began picking through and scanning through papers, seeing which one he wanted to start with. But almost none of them Chip found interest in, he continued to scour through the stack until he found a application forum. "I think I'll start with you." Chip commented to himself as he plucked the green tinted paper off the stack which read. (May skip if need be, just that extra realism)

* * *

-Aplication Forum#198 - Erich. W

Position in Rangers wanted: Gadget's Department Position Granted:_

Background Given:

Hello, My name Is Erich W. Some refer to me as just Westhoven. And I would be interested in joining the Rescue Rangers. Let me give you a synopsis of who I am and what my goals are, and what I can do.

I am a 21 year old male Chipmunk. And I had one brother. Which said birth took place in Rostock Germany. I immigrated to the U.S for a job to help those in need and to be part of one the best countries in the world. I quickly found the Rangers and wanted to sign up, and here I am. My main goals in the Rangers is to assist you guys in making new equipment and taking part in operations to teach the bad a lesson. My qualifications I will personally list is I have the ability to make radios and radio-jammers. Have an advanced study in mechanics and vehicle engineering. And a knack for explosives and other related devices such as weapons. And specialised in hand to hand combat. My personality goes something like this. I am brave, devoted, loyal, pragmatic, disciplined, and have the ability to have fun when needed be.

-Doctors Note: Individual is physically, mentally/emotionally fit.

-Qualifications Testing:

Running: _

Physical combat: _

Chain of command:_

Investigation training:_-_

Engineering:_

Law and Order:_

Public assistance:_-_

Able to swim:_

Can fly:_

Can Drive:_

Archery(Not required):_x_

Core classes: _

-Other attributes stated testing

\- HTH Combat +

\- Radio making +

\- Explosives +

\- Mechanics +

\- "Vehicle engineering" +

-Physics +

\- Sword/Knife combat +

Signature from trainer: Charles H_ Acceptance Signature (From CPT Chip)_

-Note From Chip:

* * *

After looking through it vigorously, Chip felt pretty confident about this guy being useful in the Rangers. And as so signed the necessary parts and put a little note to him, maybe to inspire him. Chip usually added a note to all of the Rangers applications, since he enjoyed being seen as a charismatic leader. Chip then put it in an envelope and into mailbox chute just left of his desk to let gravity take it to the mailbox down at the base of the tree. Once Chip had picked out all of the colored papers since those were the important ones, he continued onward with the rest. Paper after paper, and a papercut later, he spent 3 agonising hours working. With the last couple of papers becoming hard to do as Chip was slowly slipping away into sleep. However only when the last paper was done from the stack Chip dropped it down the chute and dropped his pencil not caring where it went. He then toppled back onto the pincushion that was his chair and plopped his face onto the desk in mental exhaustion. Shortly after he found himself playing games in his mind, and at peace with reality at 11pm.

* * *

(Nov 29)Chip awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun rays hitting his eyes intensely. And it wasn't long before he found himself face planted on the desk and drooling onto the wooden furniture. Once Chip decided to sit up and stretch, he noticed a note on top of his right hand. Looking at the handwriting he knew it was from Dale almost immediately. Seeing how Dale's handwriting never failed to show itself out of the crowd. Chip started to read it, knowing it wasn't going to be good. "Sorry Chip, but your hat didn't get washed because it doesn't like to be washed or somethin'. But, I did get your jacket ready for tomorrow, or today whenever you're seein' this. -Dale." Chip sighed a bit, he knew he wasn't going to be able to hide his face anytime soon, but at least his jacket would be better than just his hat. Chip tried to get out of his chair, but something caught his leg, and he quickly fell to the ground with a yell and a thump. Once on the floor, Chip looked to see what it was. Sure enough it was his jacket, somehow entangled his foot and one of the chair's legs together. "Are you serious!? How did it get like that?" Then Chip remembered who supposedly brought it up. "Uhg, when doesn't Dale mess up?" commented before untangling the jacket and putting it on.

He stood back up then ruffled his jacket to get it to fit correctly. But as Chip started walking to go downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast the phone just behind him rang. Chip took a few moments to vent his frustration with a grunt: "Why do people always call me on the stupid phone." Chip said in annoyance before picking the rattling device up while using the other arm to support himself leaning against the desk where the phone was located. "Hello? This is Chip, right?" A male squirrel voice asks from the other end. "Yes Charles, it's me." Chip knew it was Charles because of his voice, he had a very distinct and clear American accent that you'd think of when you see a judge or other law related beings. "Well, you got me again Chip. Anyway, just as a friendly reminder the meeting we talked about yesterday is due by the next two hours. And as a final note, thanks for being on time with the recruitment forum, and everything else. You really are a very efficient chipmunk if I do say so myself." Chip smiled a little from Charles's comment, and at the same time he was thankful that someone understood how much effort he puts into the Rangers. "Thank you Charles. But, before you go, I might have a few complications with the meeting." Chip added while rubbing his arm in discomfort. Charles at his end held the phone closer to his ear and was now listening carefully. "I'm listening." Charles stated in a serious manner. Meanwhile Chip started fidgeting a bit more, since he felt uncomfortable. "Gadget's coffee machine broke yesterday and ended up spewing hot coffee everywhere. Including me, so I have second degree burns in most places and almost all of the fur on my face is gone. Can I just ask that you tell everybody else to try and ignore what I look like. You know, for meeting purposes." Charles only felt bad for Chip since he knew exactly how Chip felt, well except it was a different situation but nevertheless he felt empathetic. "I'm sure they'll understand Chip, just remember I cannot guarantee your emotional safety simply because I'm not them. But, is that all?" Charles asked. Chip appreciated the help, but the best he could do was hope that others wouldn't ridicule him about his state. "Yeah, that's all..." Chip said with a sigh. Luckily Charles had nothing else to say and hung up. Chip only did the same a few moments later. After glaring at the phone on it's stand, Chip foresaw the future and hated it. Yet this was his job and no matter how he looked, he felt obligated to go on. With a finial sigh Chip proceeded to go downstairs for breakfast, and then the meeting.

* * *

3 Hours later and the meeting had just finished. Chip was exiting the meeting room when Charles, a tallish and slender squirrel in a black suit and red tie walked up to him. "So. Wasn't I right that nobody would make in fun of you?" Charles asked in a cheeky tone. "I guess you were right Charles. But thanks for telling everybody." Chip responded with relief in his voice. Charles then patted Chip on the shoulder for reassurance. "No problem. Anyway sorry to stomp on your parade but there's a problem I would like to talk to you since me and you are the only ones in this room, and I don't feel like this info should be told to any other Rangers." Charles stated seriously. Chip rose an eyebrow and waited for the squirrel to go on, Charles saw this and took the initiative to speak. "The Humans are starting to become aware of our presence. And while the New York City mayor is trying to keep us secret like he promised, I don't think he can do much about the recent. 'Leaks' on us. And so far the people who are aware of us. Aren't exactly happy." Chip was stunned for a moment. All of the Rescue Rangers in the past agreed that Human intervention would mean the destruction of the organization or death of Rangers. Chip thought talking to the mayor would fix complications between the Rangers and Human society. But that seemed unlike the case. "How did you find this out?" Chip asked hastily. Charles for once broke his straight and tall stature, allowing his shoulders to slump. "For the past few months, my patrols have been seeing Humans with awareness signs that said *Rescue our society against the Rescue Rangers!*" As Charles made a quotation gesture with his fingers. "And while a few months back was 3 maybe 5 people a week. Now the patrols weekly see groups of 50 or 80 so holding up the same signs with the same slogans, with some variation of course." Charles finished with a hint of concern. Chip took a second to think about how to fix this issue once and for all. Some of them he wished he could unthink, but he didn't let this get to him. "Ok, we'll we have to start somewhere. They can't hate us for no reason, so they must have one. I need you to get felix aware of the situation and get his Rangers to listen closely for clues as to why they don't like us. Once we find the issue, we will collaborate with them and hope we don't spark a conflict, or there might not be a Rescue Rangers the next day…" Chip said with a pause of the plan, Charles in the meantime knew this was serious and knew this was going to test Chip's ability to make careful decisions. "I'll need you to announce this news to the rest the Rangers. If we're going to go through this, I need to make sure everybody can have a voice and help me out, since I will be the one doing most of the talking with them." Chip stated with confidence. Charles only nodded but then realised there were some complications with this plan, mainly involving diverging the Ranger's resources elsewhere. "What about crime? Our patrols will be busy listening in on the Humans, so how are we supposed to help others if were busy with our own problems?" Charles asked worryingly. Upon realising this, Chip knew that this was going to make his job even harder. But decided to man up and take whatever his job threw at him. "That's why I am going to be the one doing most of everything once we find out why they're doing this. As for the crime, we can hold that off, something of this scale with the Humans is much more important. But the Rescue Rangers still have a job to do and we're going to do it. That never changes. Even with the fewer people devoted to fighting crime." Chip said devotedly and a stern look into Charles's eyes. Charles disagreed with Chip doing this, but at the same time he understood that Chip was very self obligated to his job and to the people around him as their leader, and he respected that. He still couldn't help the feeling that Chip wasn't supposed to be this devoted. "Are you sure? You do understand how much stress you're putting on yourself, right? Because not only are you going to be our leader still, but you're also doing most of the work on this issue." Charles reaffirmed Chip's idea. The Chipmunk put his hands on his hips, then looked down and sighed: "Yeah. I do." And then looked back up at Charles. " But that's not going to stop me from doing what's needed to keep my Rangers safe. Protesters or not... Now I suggest you get back to work." Chip then patted Charles on the shoulder before walking off to the Ranger H.Q.

* * *

In the Ranger H.Q Chip sat at the commons table in the main room with Dale on the other side. Both chipmunks we're enjoying lunch and Chip was explaining to Dale what's going to happen in the days. "...Tomorrow we can maybe find out why they believe these things and come to an agreement, hopefully." Chip said before taking a gulp of some water from a cylindrical metal cup. "Ya know, it always seems like there's somethin' against us." Dale added in a poised manner while eating a grilled cheese sandwich. Chip finished drinking the entire cup of water and set the cup down before adding onto Dale's comment. "Yeah, no kidding. I don't get why they hate us, I guess not everyone understands what we're doing." Chip said while using his arm to wipe his mouth. "What about fat ca…*Knock, Knock*" Dale tried asking before being rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Chip said to Dale as he stood up and walked over to the door before opening it, and to his surprise it was: "Gadget? Is there something wrong?" Chip alarmingly asked the female mouse in purple overalls. With a quick shake of her head she said: "No, I just thought it'd be nice to fix your coffee machine after it broke. Sorry about that by the way." Chip sighed in relief, and then stepped aside and out of Gadget's way so she could go to the coffee machine. Gadget upon seeing the broken machine had an idea what could have gone wrong, which she then opened it up to see if her theory was right. "Yep, that's it! Looks like one of the feeder tubes had a hole burned into it from the heater." She then wiped her hands together to get the dust that accumulated off of her. "All I have to do is get it replaced and then screw the tube down away from the heater so it doesn't happen again." Yet at the same time Chip and Dale continued to look on in awe. They still couldn't imagine themselves being as smart as Gadget was. But because the job of being a Rescue Ranger got in the way more than it did before, Chip lost his interest in being in a relationship with the one he was lovestruck with for so long.

After a few minutes of waiting Gadget finally finished fixing the machine and put it back together. "Well guys, if you need anything, Just ask." Gadget said, then turned around to face Chip. "And I really am sorry about the coffee machine Chip. Must've been pretty painful since I set that thing to get upwards of 200 degrees Fahrenheit." The mouse said feeling guilty. "Let's just hope it doesn't happen again, but thanks for fixing it for me." Chip said while rubbing the back of his neck, along with a weak smile. Gadget smiled in return. "It's the only thing I could do to apologise. Now, I have to get going, Charles And I have to talk about a new recruit joining my department." Gadget quickly said as she walked out of the Ranger H.Q. Meanwhile the two Chipmunks left behind stood around, not knowing what to do next. "Want to continue our discussion, Dale?" Chip asked Dale. But when Chip looked over to Dale, he could see Dale's face randomly light up from reading one of the watches on the wall which read 3:59 Pm. "There's a new episode of Flash the Wonder Dog, and I've gotta see it." Dale said as he ran over to the couch and vaulted over and onto the giant blue cushion while grabbing the remote. "I thought you didn't like that show anymore, you know after the whole actor incident?" Dale then turned around to Chip. Seeming disgusted by his comment. "Just because Flash is a fake doesn't mean I don't like the show ya big dummy." Chip now angered by Dales sudden insult felt obligated to return the favor. "Well seems like unlike you, flash knows what's real and what's not!" Chip spat back at Dale, Chip then mumbled to himself as he headed upstairs to his office. Meanwhile Dale continued sitting on the couch trying to ignore Chip's comment.

Hours go by and Chip was finished with all of the paperwork he needed to do for the day. He quickly scanned his desk for any more papers, but to his luck he couldn't find any. So Chip couch-potatoed into the chair and let out one of the loudest and jaded sighs of his life. After becoming one with the chair, for a few moments he thought to himself. -Maybe Dale is willing to watch something that I can at least bear.- So Chip got up and walked downstairs. And sure enough, Dale was instead of watching his show, he was instead watching a monster movie. It wasn't CSI or anything like that Chip would really enjoy watching, but at least bearable. With a smile on his face Chip walked up next to Dale but still behind the couch. Chip then jumped onto the spot next to Dale and asked: "So whatcha watching Dale?" Dale wasn't expecting any visitors and accidently threw the popcorn bucket he had into the air. As the white, square, and plastic bucket with red stripes flew up into the air, Chip helplessly watched as the bucket landed on his head. Popcorn, butter, and unexploded kernels flew everywhere on and around the Chipmunk. Dale on the other hand found this hilarious and not for a second denied the opportunity to laugh at his friend's misfortune.

As Dale's laughter subsided, he noticed that Chip still hasn't moved. Instead he was visibly enraged as Chip had his fists clenched was shaking violently. So Dale took the popcorn bucket off Chip's head, tossed it aside, and brushed off a few kernels from Chip's jacket. But, being the person he was, Dale took a single kernel of popcorn off the top of Chip's head and ate it. "At Least ya make a good popcorn bucket Chip." Dale said jokingly. On the other hand Chip wasn't amused and turned to his friend in anger. "I ought to make YOU into a popcorn bucket!" Dale continued joking around even in the face of an angered Chip. "Ya, Butter not do that Chip. You'll get yourself into a, Slippery situation." Chip at this point was induced with pure rage. "WHY YOU LITTLE A-... *Knock, Knock, Knock*" Chip paused with his hands halfway between him and Dale, ready to strangle the life out of the red nosed rodent. Before Chip got up, he gave Dale a very stern look, then he continued to brush all of the kernels off his head before stomping his way over to the door and opening it. "Hey, Chip. Can I talk to you for a second. Since I'm done with the recruit and now he's in Gadget's hands. *Charles then leans over to whisper into Chip's ear* That is unless you're busy lighting off on Dale. So in other words, I'm kinda saving you some suffering here. *Stops leaning and steps back a little*." As much as Chip wanted to strangle the life out of his friend for making a fool of him. He knew that it would be in his best interests if he didn't. "Sure, I have nothing else to do anyway." Chip said looking back at Dale and grinding his teeth. Meanwhile Dale continued to look innocent. "Yeah, I can see that. Well, C'mon, let's go somewhere else." Charles said trying to get Chip to forget his and Dale's little squabble. Chip sighed before following Charles and closing the door behind him. Leaving Dale alone again.

* * *

It was dark out, the wind howled quietly and the air was silent. Chip and Charles were on the sidewalk just outside of the Ranger H.Q Charles was enjoying the walk with his beloved leader while Chip was still trying to cool down from earlier. Charles and Chip go on to talk about their day, and even the past month while walking down some of the paths made by the Humans. Once they were by the lake they stopped and Charles began to talk about why he brought Chip outside. "So, Chip. Bad news is, these rioters are much worse than we thought. They go by the name of A.R.M or The Anti-Ranger-Movement and as far as we have seen. They've beaten people who disagree with them, and have occasionally threatened Ranger's lives during some of our missions. Me and one of Felix's patrols got a glimpse of what these people are really capable of. And it was only just yesterday." Charles paused to allow some breathing space before he reminded himself of the event. Chip sat next to him patiently waiting, not saying a word. "There was a mother with 2 children who varied in ages, but she and her kids supported us and wanted to question why they were protesting the Rangers. So she ended up in an escalating argument with the ARM members constantly yelling over her. Eventually the degenerates had enough debate and crowded around the lady, she was beaten with all sorts of weapons. Clubs, glass and fists too. Once they were done with her. She was bleeding profusely and most likely had broken arms and ribs. We went up to her and asked her if she was ok. She didn't want our help right then, but we got her name, Amelia Wagner. Her kids were shocked and in dismay, we then helped the kids get an ambulance to help their mother. But we didn't know what to do with her kids, so we let law enforcement do the rest while we got out of there before ARM members showed up to get us." Chip was stunned by the veracity of the Human mob. Yet again, he felt bad for Charles.

"Sorry that you had to go through that Charles. But you did a good job, you knew what to do in even a situation like that. And that's why I have you be a department leader… Hey Charles" Chip said wanting a response from one of his friends. "Yes?" Charles asked while looking to Chip. He could see Chip was going to ask a personal question, he'd been in this situation before. Chip let out a sigh before continuing. "I don't know what to do with Dale. I mean, we've been friends since the beginning. But, he just isn't what he used to be anymore. And I can't just go behind his back like that, but…" Chip then let out a sigh and looked down in despair. "I just want Dale to be how he used to be, instead of constantly annoying me and making my job harder. I wish he'd go back to being a friend, like how he used to help me out when I was sad. Or when he would be a part of the team and do something. Or…" Chip was interrupted by Charles putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I've talked to Dale. He hasn't changed at all. You have, and the environment around him has. When you were in a small group, you could spend time with him. That isn't the case anymore, and because he hardly goes on missions with you. It seems like he's not even there. And with you constantly being busy, he can't help you out without distracting you. But saying you wanting to get Dale back is a bit weird and yet off. I think you're only saying this because of the recent incident. I'm sure he has helped you recently in some way. And sorry to break it to you, but spilling popcorn on you after you decided to come downstairs after you finished signing and doing paperwork is not interrupting your work time. Also, You should stop taking all of our papers that WE should be doing. And heck, if you want him to help more often, bring him along with you in missions." Charles said knowing that he would only have to do 20 more papers a night, but knew it was worth the drama and to help with the upcoming stress Chip will go through. Chip looked up to the tall mouse and nodded. "Alright Charles, I'll see what I can do, hopefully this doesn't backfire." Charles smiled knowing he very well he helped out Chip. Although in the back of his mind he knew that Chip and Dale couldn't stop being friends, and that whole issue wasn't exactly as immediate as Chip made it out to be. There was just something with the two that couldn't be separated, and it perplexed Charles. It was as if they shared something so sacred that they were obligated to stay together. Whatever it was, he knew time would tell him eventually. "Now I suggest that you got to bed. It's around 24:00. But of course it's just a suggestion, but yet again, when am I wrong?" Charles said jokingly. Chip smiled back. "I guess you're right. But I'll be waiting for the day when you're wrong so I can disown you." Charles laughed at Chip's prospect. But after the conversation, the two headed back and went separate ways, with Chip heading to the Ranger H.Q and Charles back to his department.

Chip opened the door to only find Dale under a cover in deep slumber on the couch. And much to his surprise, Dale cleaned up the popcorn kernels all over the floor. But had forgotten to turn off the TV and static played over what was supposed to be a movie. After observing that Dale was sound asleep, Chip proceeded to walk downstairs exhausted, both mentally and physically to his and Dale's room. Once Chip opened and closed the room door behind him he put his jacket on a hanger in the closet and put on his white nightgown. Not many thoughts went through his mind until he plopped down onto his bed and looked at the bed above him. Chip often used the bottom of Dale's bed as an image or an imagination canvas since it was pretty dark usually. He could see himself having a good time with Dale like he used to. Pulling playful pranks on eachother, doing dares, fighting bad guys. Those were the good days. But as Chip tucked himself in for the night. He couldn't help but have a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. And this suspicion led to believe that Dale might not be around forever due to some crazy incident. Chip thought he would have to bear the fact the last thing he and his friend did together was sit down for a few moments and then get annoyed. And no amount of sorry's was going to fix that if it happened. So Chip went to sleep, hoping that his gut was wrong. But he couldn't run from the aspect even in his dreams. Time and time again, his gut was telling him in his dreams that Dale was going to die sometime shortly. But it all went away after a while, and Chip's dreams turned into the usual fantasies of. Well what if this happened, or what if this happened differently that he used to mentally prepare himself in any situation. And with that, his dreams carried on till the next day.

* * *

(Nov 30, 1998, 9:56 Am) Suddenly, a wave of pressure hit Chip, making his heart skip a beat. The room vibrated from the force of the wave that lasted for a second. Chip Jolted up and out of bed and looked around, then he heard something he wasn't prepared for. "Chip! Chip!" Dale called out from inside the Ranger H.Q. He knew it, and he didn't listen to his gut, this was the end. Chip jumped out of his bed and ran as fast as he could to open the door and head up.. *Bonk* Chip suddenly fell backwards from running into Dale. Chip rubbed his aching forehead and looked in front of him. There was Dale, and to Chip's luck he was completely fine, except for the completely stressed out look on his face. "What's going on?!" Chip asked impatiently as he got up and also gave Dale a helping hand. "There was a HUGE explosion that came from Gadget's department." Dale said completely in panic mode. Chip was stunned. He didn't know what to do. "Is the tree gone?!" Dale quickly shook his head. "No, but one of the hangar doors blew up into smithereens! And then a ENORMOUS fireball came from there, even the leaves are mostly gone on that side of the tree!" Chip had to think quickly, this has happened before. But not in the scale that Dale was talking about. "Ok, Dale. Find Gadget as fast as you can. Once you find her, ask her what just happened, then call the H.Q phone so I know when to come over. But first I need to contact the nearby police station about this so they don't respond to random calls from people that heard or saw the explosion." Dale nodded before running as fast as he could to Gadget's department. Chip on the other hand quickly got changed and ran upstairs to his office's phone. Then he called one of the police departments nearby.

After struggling to communicate to the Chief for a good 5 minutes, Chip heard the Ranger hotline phone ring. "I have to go." Chip struggled to say in english before hanging up. Then he quickly went downstairs to the hotline phone and picked it up. "Did you find Gadget?" Chip asked with concern. "Yeah she's here. And can ya hurry up? Everybody's gettin' antsy waiting for ya." Dale replied in a maligned manner. With haste Chip then hung up, grabbed his now dry hat and ran over to Gadget's department. Running through the field, Chip could see the damage in more detail. Out of the 6 hangar doors not 1 but two of them were completely gone on the far side, Along with a dark black cloud of smoke coming from the opening. He also could see that he wasn't the only one to respond to the explosion as groups of Rangers headed over to Gadget's department to help. Upon reaching the tree, Chip took the mini elevator to go up to the main entrance door. Once the elevator stopped, Chip opened the little door to get out, but then saw somebody laying near the front door asleep. -Why, he'd better have a good reason for sleeping in a time like this!- Chip thought as he approached the Ranger. But once he got closer, he saw that the Ranger was indeed sleeping. But not of his own will. The Chipmunk he was referring to laid there slumped up against the wall behind him. He was bleeding slowly and had a rebar rod in his left shoulder. Chip now knowing he was out for a good reason, ran up to him to help. Chip started shaking the passed out Ranger violently.

"Hey! Wake up, Ranger!" The Chipmunk slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, then he looked back at Chip. "Are you alright, Can you walk?" Chip asked. The Ranger only sighed. "Yeah I'm fine, just tell me when everything is sorted out." Chip at the time was surprised at this particular Ranger's stubbornness to get help. "You sure don't look fine." Chip added while he judged whether or not to take this person's life into his own hands. While he did value the Rangers opinion, he knew that if he left him here any longer. He would die from blood loss. So as his leader, Chip decided to take action. "I'm taking you to the medical bay." Chip then tried to pull the bleeding being up, but he resisted. "It's just a couple of scratches, I'll be ok. Go worry about the problem in the hangar rooms." The Ranger stated while half asleep. Chip was outraged by the fact this person refused to get help. But yet admired that he wanted others to get helped first and that he was fine with dying right now even for silly reasons. Chip carefully dropped the Ranger so he could quickly debate with him. "Scratches!? You have deep gashes all over you! And you still have a metal rod in your arm. Not to mention your covered in blood along with the wall behind you! How is this O K?" Chip asked in shock thinking this guy was insane. The Chipmunk then sighed in defeat. "Alright, maybe I'm not o-k. But don't you have other things to do?" He asked. Chip took this as a 'I give up' kinda thing and didn't wait a single moment before helping the Ranger to his feet. As he pulled him off the ground, Chip remembered the Ranger's question, on if he had better things to do. But he could only come up with one answer. "It's my duty as your leader to help you. I'm responsible for every Ranger in the Rescue Rangers and that includes you mr. So no, I don't have better things to do." Chip firmly stated while helping the injured Ranger to the department's medical room. The semi-narrow hallway was packed with people, some who ran into Chip occasionally. But as Chip was carrying the Ranger through the hallway on the upper floor in Gadget's department, he thought of two things. One what caused all of this, and two. That something about this Ranger made Chip think about himself, how he would put others lives before his own, how stubborn he used to be. The man even looked like him, except he had darker fur, a black round nose, black square glasses and was wearing some sort of military jacket. Once they got to the medical room, Chip called out to one of the nurses there. "Hey, Stephany! He needs some help, I have to go talk to Gadget in her office." Chip said handing the passed out Ranger over. Then he let the nurse do her job and left for Gadget's office. Which happened to be only a couple of doors down the hallway he was in.

On his way he could see Rangers sill running about, heading to and from the hangar room trying to control the situation in there. Chip eventually opened the door to Gadget's office. Gadget was in the middle of talking with not just Monterey, but Charles and Felix aswell. Once they heard the door open, they all looked back to see Chip, who the entire room's eyes laid upon, except for Dale who was standing alone in the left side of the room and looked as if he was thinking for once. "About time you got here Chippa, we was wondering where you've been." Monterey said. Then Charles added something else rather quickly."Why don't you take a seat Chip? We were just talking about the whole explosion thing." Chip took a moment to decided to take up Charles's offer and went to go sit in the only seat left in the office, which was right in front of Gadget's desk. Felix just finished writing something, then he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "*Aggravated sigh* Ok so as a review, as far as we know, which is almost nothing. This explosion was in Hangar 6 at 9:56 Am, and it killed 8, injured 12. And you, Gadget, were in your office at the time, along with Master Sergeant Wilkins being on station in the Hanger area when it exploded. And in specific that Wilkins was watching 24 Rangers which included a single sergeant, 6 corporals and 17 privates." Gadget nodded to confirm this information was true. Meanwhile Charles decided it would be time to step in the conversation and have Felix start the investigation, since this was all they were going to get for now. "It'd be best if you start now Felix, every minute matters. It's not like you're going to get anymore out of Gadget, she was in her office after all." Felix growled in aggravation before nodding to himself. "Ok, even though I have NO leads, or anything besides basic setting information, I'll go. Gadget, if you find anything, tell me. Also Charles, I'll need you for a few hours, we can start by asking questionable people." Felix said and tucked his notebook under his arm. While also guestering for Charles to follow him. Charles shrugged before following Felix, Once the two left the room, everything fell almost silent, leaving Chip, Dale, Gadget and Monterey to discuss what's left to do.

Chip knew he needed to talk about what happened and shifted himself to face Gadget in his chair. Chip's eyes met Gadgets with a concerned and sympathetic look. "You understand Gadget that this isn't really your fault" Chip said trying to convince the Mouse. Meanwhile Monterey and Dale kept quiet knowing it was best to stay out of such a feeling based conversation. But Gadget looked down to her lap in guilt, and Chip carried on with the conversation. "I get it, you're supposed to be looking out for these Rangers. But I need you to realise that not everything that happens is within your control." No matter how much Chip tried to explain, Gadget continued to be trapped by her guilt, and the jacket wearing Chipmunk couldn't help but feel bad for Gadget. He knew that this was in a way her fault, and she knew it too. But Gadget still had a spot in his heart that he couldn't get rid of. However at this point he knew if he wanted any sort of response from Gadget he would have to share a bit of his pain, this was something he learned after leading the Rangers for 9 years and working with Gadget. "I know it's hard Gadget, I've lost people I knew aswell. But this isn't easy for me either, and just to remind you I have to write letters to angry and despaired families letting them know I failed to keep the Rangers a safe work environment. The least you can do is move on and learn from your mistakes." Chip urged while placing his right hand on her side of the table, palm down. Chip then took a moment to wait for Gadget to process everything. After 20 long seconds, Gadget finally looked up from her lap, but her eyes didn't possess the will to look at anybody else. As much as, it broke him to see Rangers like this, let alone Gadget, he knew that moving on was the only option at this point. "Look, Gadget. Listen when I say you need to move on, you can't keep holding yourself accountable to something you couldn't have known about. If you really need help, I'll be there, but this needs to be put over your shoulder." After Chip's lecture, Gadget was finally able to get past her guilt with a nod, know that Chip was there to help her out.

"Why should Gadget have to do something you can't!? I haven't seen ya move on one bit. Even after you know what 20 somethin years ago." Dale argued. Chip swiftly turned around and gave Dale a cold hearted stare. "For one Dale, never mention that again in public. I don't care if nobody knows what we're talking about. And Two, even if I move on that doesn't stop me from helping others to do what I can't. And three, I did move on. You don't see me bringing it up everyday now do you!?" Chip angrily stated. Dale however felt outraged, not only did he think Chip was lying, but that Chip was censoring Dale to keep himself from public shame. Jumping out of the chair that was in the corner, Dale pointed at Chip and walked up to the chair Chip sat in. "Baloney! You're still selfish! And you're just makin' excuses to protect yourself from me proving ya wrong!" Chip had enough of Dale and his stupid squabbles, and decided to use his authority for once. So he got up out of his chair and shoved his index finger straight in the red nosed rodent's face. "Dale! If you want to argue with me, do it later, but you're going to shut your mouth until I say so!" Chip ordered in all seriousness. The room fell completely quiet, nobody had seen Chip mad enough to use his authority in quite a long time. And it frightened Monterey and Gadget. Dale, not knowing when to stop because this was normal behavior between the two, continued on. "Hey! They're my parents too ya big bully-" "Get out." Chip commanded while sounding dead serious and pointing to the door. Dale could now see how angered Chip was, as he was blowing off so much steam you could cook an egg on his face. With Dale realising the severity of this conversation, he dropped the attitude and immediately tried to convince Chip not to kick him out of the room. "I did nothi-" "I said get out." Chip ordered once again. Dale now out of options best decided to follow Chip's directions, walking to the door with shame. Chip's cold eyes followed Dale until he fully left the room and shut the door. Then Chip sat back down and let out a sigh. "Who was Dale talkin about Chippa?" Monterey curiously asked. Chip wanted to yell at Monterey too, but knew he was just curious. "None of your business Monterey." Chip responded in a somewhat neutral tone. "Sorry mate. Just haven't seen yah that mad in a long time. I'm guessin it's something yah told Dale not to talk about somethin' because it mattered to yah, and he did it anyway." Monterey said, trying to coax Chip into being less mad. "Yeah, He's like a Child that knows all of your secrets and won't shut up about it." Chip said while slouching in the chair with his right arm propped on the arm of the chair, holding his head up.

Gadget wasn't as convinced with the whole thing and asked: "Why did you get so mad over your parents Chip? What did they do that was so bad?" Chip knew this was going to happen. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn't be mad at Gadget. "Gadget, how wrong is it to have secrets? All I'm asking is that you stay out of my past." Chip urged while trying to end this conversation. "We've known you for 9 years Chip, you can't just leave parts of your life out like that! We don't even know your last name, so what else are you hiding from us?!" Gadget questioned outrageously. Then Monterey jumped into the fray knowing it was 2 against one. "Gadget's got a point. We don't know how much you're hidin from us. You could be a criminal for all we know." Chip turned his attention to Monterey with anger. "It doesn't matter who I used to be! I'm a Rescue Ranger! Do you think I'd do that?!" Chip said raising his voice. "What you used to be does matter, you know why I became the inventor I am today. But we don't even know your motivation or your intentions! And again, not even your last name! Or even if Chip is your real name!" Gadget countered. Chip didn't know what to do, he felt outnumbered by his friends who were now demanding that he give up a part of him that he wanted to keep secret. And it was all because of Dale's stupid argument. But there was nothing he could do, his friends were in the right on this one, all of this just made him want to flee to another planet.

"Can we just forget this ever happened?" Chip asked in defeat. "So you can make this one of your other secrets? Not going to happen." Gadget shot back. "You've been hiding a lot from us Chippo, and we're your friends. Yah shouldn't keep secrets like that from us." Monterey added. Chip could only sigh in utter defeat and give up at this point. He knew his friends deserved better than this, and he knew he wasn't getting out of this one. "I guess I should spill it… *Chip took a breather before continuing* What do you want to know?" Monterey was the first to speak up. "Mind tellin us your last name..." Monterey was interrupted by the door opening. Everybody turned their attention to Max, one of Monterey's managers. He popped his head in to ask: "Monterey, Wellington needs you in the hangar immediately." Max took a second to realise what was going on. "Did I interrupt something?" Monterey crossed his arms before answering. "What do you think?" Max only shrugged. "Alright, then, let's go see what Wellington wants. *Turns to Gadget* Ye don't mind talking to Chippa while I'm busy Gadget?" Monterey asked. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Gadget said firmly while looking at Chip. Knowing that he'll hear later what Chip said, Monterey left the room with Max to head to the hangar room.

Chip turned around to see Gadget already staring at him. "I think you should start where Monterey left off. So what's your last name?" Gadget asked. Chip twiddled with his thumbs and looked down to his lap. Although Gadget couldn't see his face, she knew he was nervous. So she got out a notebook and grabbed a pen from the cylindrical container on her desk. Chip looked up in fear once he heard the sound of a pen click. "You're writing this down?" Chip questioned in shock. Gadget rolled her eyes with a smile. "No silly, I'm giving you something to write on if you don't feel like talking. Just so you know, the only people that will know is me and Monty, nobody else."Gadget then slid the notebook and paper over to Chip's side of the desk. Chip didn't bother with the paper, and as much as he wanted to avoid all of this. His only option was to go through with it, since it was only a matter of time till something like this happened, especially with Dale's mouth. Chip went back to the question and took a deep breath before answering. "It's, Maplewood." Gadget smiled knowing Chip was being compliant, but was also confused. "That isn't such a bad last name. Why did you try to hide it from us?" Gadget asked. Chip was perplexed that she didn't know about the last name's legacy, but he had ended up remembering things he wished he forgot. "Because I-,I try to distance myself from my parents." Chip uncomfortably said while looking at the left armrest for his chair. At the same time Gadget was puzzled, but this lead to Gadget being interested more than ever. "What's with the bad stigma with your parents. Surely they were nice people. And it's not like you'd do this over them dying naturally, take my father as an example, I still use my last name." Gadget asked.

Chip was now farther down the guilt hole than he had been in a while, this lended to him remembering the snow, the cold and unforgiving blizzard, the very thing that caused him this pain, and his decisions. "I loved my parents just as much as any other child. And they loved me, I was responsible, I was brave, we shared the same interests, and I wanted to followed in their footsteps in making law enforcement and criminal investigation my career. Then we took Dale in as an orphan since we knew his family and his parents were just killed by criminals. That's atleast what my parents told me. We became good friends for a little until we learned that he was lazy and not the brightest, which even though he was a pain, we treated him as family and accepted his shortcomings. We were one happy family. That's until we decided to go for a vacation in the Rockies. Dale chickened out and stayed home. But as we climbed the mountains to get a nice family photo, we ended up being caught in a blizzard. One thing lead to another, I learned during one of our resting periods that, that my parents were secretly murderers, and criminals. And I asked them why, they just told me they had too and they had no choice. I understood then why they trained me to hate crime and how to fight it. They didn't want me to end up where they were. But at that time, I couldn't stand to forgive my parents for what they did. Not to mention they were going to drag me into the same hole with them. So during the blizzard when we were heading back down the mountain, I..." Chip paused, he couldn't bear the memory and let a few tears leave his eyes. Gadget only leaned closer and listened carefully, waiting for Chip to answer on his own terms. "..I killed my father, and badly cut one my mother's legs and left her to chance in the snow." Chip said not being able to hold back the tears anymore. Gadget got out of her chair and went over to Chip to comfort him. She was shocked and didn't know what to say.

After a minute or so, Gadget checked the time and saw: [1:42Pm] Then Gadget remembered she had to be somewhere right now. "Look, Chip. You want to talk about this some time later? I have to go meet a guy who can help supply the Rangers with some equipment. I'm sure you wouldn't mind the break." Gadget stated. Chip only nodded. Gadget then scrambled to grab the necessary stuff before leaving. Chip was left alone in Gadget's office for the next couple of minutes until he decided he needed to go home for a bit. So Chip stood up from his chair and checked a mirror in the room to make sure there was no signs of him crying. Then Chip left the room and closed the door behind him. And to his surprise the department was nearly dead silent. Seconds go by and Chip left Gadgets department and went back to the H.Q.

* * *

-CONTINUATION IN PART TWO-


End file.
